Time is in Trouble A Twlight Meet the Robinsons
by RobinsonCutie
Summary: It has been two weeks since Bella Swan has heard from Edward Cullens. What happens when she gets a phone call from him on Christmas Eve saying about a guy in a bowler hat? What happens when Meet the Robinsons is combined with Twilight? Read and find out.


Bella Swan sighed as she laid on her on her bed. It had been almost two weeks since she last heard from her boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Bella was also sad because he didn't even tell her he was leaving.

"Bella, will you please stop moping and come downstairs?" Charlie Swan called up the steps. It was Christmas Eve and all Bella wanted to do was mope.

"Hey dad I think I'll just stay in bed today," Bella said loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"Bella, someone is here to see-"Bella cut him off.

"I don't want any company," Bella yelled down to him.

"Not even from-"

"Nobody, dad! I don't want to see anyone." Bella picked up a pillow from beside her and shoved it over her head. She started crying for no reason.

_"Maybe the reason is I miss him and I never got to say goodbye."_ Bella thought. She heard her dad sigh. Someone opened the door. She heard faint voices and then the door closed again.

"Stupid Cullen family…stupid Alice…stupid Jasper…stupid Edward," as soon as Bella said his name, she started to cry again.

_"Help us Bella. We're in trouble."_ Bella stopped crying. For a moment she thought she heard Edward's voice. Bella took the pillow off of her head and dropped it onto the floor. She looked around the room and saw nothing. Bella sighed as she closed her eyes. She hoped she would hear his voice again. Then her cell phone rang. Bella jumped out of her bed and ran over to her computer desk. Her blue cell phone continued to ring. Bella cautiously picked up the phone and pressed the green button to connect her to the caller.

"Hello?" Bella said as if it were a question.

"Bella? Bella! Thank god you answered. We're in trouble," Edward sounded scared. Bella had never known Edward to be scared.

"What happened? How can I help? Are you alright?" Bella started to panic.

"I went home after you came home from the hospital and the house was empty. I didn't see Alice or anyone. Then I was hit over the head and I fell unconscious. All I remember is seeing a bowler hat. I haven't seen one of those in years. I am fine. But we are all trapped in the basement, I think." Bella was totally silent for a moment.

"The basement in your house?"

"I think so. This nutcase told us we needed to go to the future. He said we were the only ones who could help him. Then he started talking to his hat. Bella you need to get here a.s.a.p. Hurry! I love…" Edward hung up. Bella was frightened.

_"Future?"_Bella thought as she started to laugh out loud. She ran to her bed and crouched down under in. She grabbed her blue duffle bag and the flashlight that was lying beside it. She got out from under her bed. She stood up and brushed herself off. She then walked over to her desk and threw an armful of clothes into her duffle bag. Bella then put her cell phone in her jeans pocket and grabbed her truck keys. She walked over to her door and grabbed the baseball cap that was on in and put it on. She then opened the door, ran out of her room, and down the stairs. She was almost at the front door. Charlie saw Bella running and stopped her.

"Bella, where are you going?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Dad I've got to go. Edward is in trouble. The Cullen family needs my help." Bella saw Charlie's face tense up.

"No, Bella I can't let you go. It sounds too dangerous. Let's get my force on it. We will save them don't you worry."

"Dad, please. I've got to save him. He is my boyfriend and I love him. If I don't go now, it may be too late. Dad, let me go help him." Charlie looked deep into Bella's eyes. He saw the same determination and hope her mother had when he left her all those years ago. Charlie understood that this was something Bella had to do.

"Be careful. Stay safe and please call me from time to time. When are you coming home?"

"When Edward is safe." Charlie nodded.

"What should I tell your mother?"

"Send her an email. Say_, Bella has gone to help Edward out. I am not sure when she will be back. But sleep soundly knowing our little girl is safe. She told me to tell you not to worry she will call as soon as she returns. She loves you and sends hugs_. Okay dad?" Bella said as she looked into her dad's eyes. She saw fear and trust.

"Okay. I love you." Charlie said at he took Bella into his arms and hugged her.

"I love you too dad." Bella felt Charlie put something around her neck. Bella broke apart from him and looked at it. It was a silver heart on a silver chain. "Dad…thank you." Bella hugged Charlie again.

"Go now." Charlie told her. Bella let go and opened the front door. She ran out of the room and outside to her car. Bella opened the door to the driver's side. She climbed in and shut the door. Bella put her head on the steering wheel. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at the passenger seat. There was a boy no older then thirteen sitting beside her. His hair was black and it was in the shape of a cowlick. Bella looked into his eyes. They were a soft brown.

"Isabella Swan?" The boy asked her.

"That's…that's me. Why…why do you want to know?" Bella asked him. A smile came across the boy's lips.

"How do you know my name?"

"Edward told me."

"When, he never mentioned you."

"He wouldn't have. I'm not even born yet." Bella gasped.

"You're the guy with the bowler hat?"

"No…no…my dad is his friend." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Can I know your name so I can get going? Edward is in trouble."

"I know Edward is in trouble. We have to save him. But right now I need to know if anyone knows you are leaving."

"My dad does."

"Good! You are a very smart girl. In case you don't come back alive he will know what happened."

"Who are you?" Bella shouted. "I am sorry I don't want to be rude but I would like to know who I am talking to."

"If I tell you my name will you shut up and drive?"

"Yes." Bella looked scared.

"Fine. My name is Wilbur Andrew Robinson. I was born in the year 2037. Your boyfriend is my dad's close friend. Let's get moving."

"How…how do you know me?"

"Easy," Wilbur said. "You are married to Edward where I come from." Bella looked at him and fainted.


End file.
